


Coprophagia

by Ametistina



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ametistina/pseuds/Ametistina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know the expression, ‘don’t shit where you eat’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coprophagia

“Coprophagia,” Ed announces to the empty room. His clothes are neatly hung on the back of a chair, but he has to search a bit for his shoes and socks.

Still in bed, Lupo rolls over and opens one eye quizzically. It takes him a second to process. “What? Did Otto … make a mess somewhere?”

Ed looks back at him with a grin. “Nah, man, it’s just—well, you know the expression, ‘don’t shit where you eat’?”

Even half-asleep, Lupo can figure out what part of the equation that makes him. He nods cautiously.

“I’ve never gotten involved with another cop before,” Ed explains, adding, “at least not from my own precinct. _Definitely_ not a partner. It’s a little weird.” Socks and shoes now corralled, he gathers his clothes from the chair and turns to face Lupo.

Ed’s only wearing his boxers, which distracts Lupo enough that it takes a second for the words to sink in. “Are you saying—I mean, do you—do you want to break it off?” His voice comes out sounding a little strangled.

An expression passes over Ed’s face, one that Lupo has never seen before: it’s incredibly cold, features blank like a mask, but it’s quickly replaced by Ed’s usual friendly mien. “Nah, I didn’t say that, Lupes. It’s just weird, you know?”

Ed kneels over the bed and drops a soft kiss on to Lupo’s forehead. “Don’t sleep too late, _Cyrus_ ,” he says teasingly. “See you in a few—I can let myself out.”

After Ed leaves the room, Lupo pulls the blankets up around his shoulders. Ed is still moving in the bathroom down the hall, and Lupo feels his stomach start to churn. He considers, maybe for the first time, the very real possibility of getting hurt in this.  



End file.
